Skateboards have developed from an original, relatively simple construction comprising a simple board with rollerskate trucks mounted at each end thereof, to plastic and wood constructions of a variety of shapes and sizes. Plastic skateboards are preferred from a cost and durability standpoint. However, to make large skateboards out of plastic which are functional requires massive size, excessive weight, and disproportionate high cost. Skateboards with solid foam cores and wrapped with fiberglass are presently available, but they too are extremely expensive.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a low cost, good looking, light and sturdy skateboard which may be formed by injection molding. This is achieved by providing a two-piece injection molded plastic structure with a honeycomb core. By such a construction, the desired strength is achieved without the need for the board to be unduly expensive, massive, heavy or thick, and yet it still maintains maximum rigidity and strength. This construction also permits color combinations heretofore impossible in lowcost prior art one-piece skateboards. The construction of the invention also permits the pieces to be post formed during the cooling cycle of injection molding to induce curvatures favorable for marketing purposes.
The invention provides, therefore, a skateboard structure which permits the use of inexpensive injection molded plastic, without the need to resort to massive and impractical skateboard weights, and impractical skateboard sizes to achieve the desired strength. As pointed out above, the skateboard of the invention can also be formed of fiberglass, or aluminum, or other materials capable of being cast or molded.